Unworthy of This Angel
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Ken is on a date. This takes place a few weeks after he is good. Told through the eyes of Ken. I'm not giving away the girl. Please r&r.


Unworthy of This Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei, Fox Kids, and Bandai do. I don't own The Tavern on The Green, either. It's a restaurant in New York.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review.  
  
I sat on a chair, thinking. I didn't deserve her, yet she agreed to go out on a date with me. I had been so evil just weeks before. Now, I'm confused. I was sure of one thing. I was going on a date with an angel. An angel that I was unworthy of.   
It was 7:00. My date was to start at 7:30. I said good-bye to my mother and left for the train station. It was 7:20 when I got to her door. When I knocked, her mother answered it and said, "Oh, hi Ken. She's almost done. She just has to find some earrings."  
Just then, she entered the room. She was beautiful. Her eyes were filled with joy. Her smile was magical. Seeing her made me melt.   
I remembered when I saw her in the stands at a soccer game against Davis' team. She had a digimon in her arms. I had felt something inside me that I had never felt before. It was the same feeling I had seeing her now.   
"Ken, I'm ready to go," she said.  
"All right, let's go." I took her hand, said good-bye to her mother, and left.  
"So Ken, where are we going?" she asked after a minute.  
"The Tavern on the Green."  
I felt her stop. "But, that place is so expensive!"  
I couldn't' help it. I burst out laughing. She looked at me and was very angry. "I was only joking. I was going to take you to get a pizza at Shooting Stars."  
"Is that the place with the see-through roof?"  
"Yes. I figured we could eat pizza and gaze at the heavenly stars."  
My angel looked up at the clear sky. It was a new moon and t he stars were bright. "You picked a perfect night."  
"I know." After a few minutes, we arrived at our destination,. We found a table outside in a balcony. It was more like a booth. We ordered a large pizza.   
While we waited for our pizza, we looked at the stars. "It's such a beautiful night," she said.  
"Yes."  
"The stars are perfect and wonderful."  
"They are, aren't they?"  
Before she could answer, our pizza arrived.   
She took a slice and put it on her plate. I did the same. Then I asked, "So, what were you going to say?"  
"That the stars are wonderful. Being with you makes the stars seem perfect."  
I was speechless.  
"In fact, I think that just being with you is perfect. We could be at my apartment watching TV and it would be perfect."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes, I do. I used to think that I would never go out on a date with you, Ken. I never thought I'd be worthy enough."  
"No. I'm the one not worthy. I'm not worthy to go out with you. You are an angel. I was filled with evil."  
She looked worried. "That was weeks ago, Ken."  
"Yes, but it was real."  
"Oh well. We all forgave you."  
"I know, but I still feel unworthy."  
She placed her hand on my shoulder. "You're not unworthy of us. If you were, you'd be all alone destroying control spires. We're right there with you."  
"Thank you."  
She looked back at the stars. I looked with her. A meteor shot by. I'm sure she made a wish. I wished that I could place a soft kiss on this angel's lips. I was sure that I was still unworthy, but the night was good. We had both felt unworthy of each other.   
She turned to me. "Ken, do you really think I'm an angel?"  
"Of course."  
She blushed. "Thank you."  
I looked in her eyes and melted. They were so beautiful. I didn't want to look at anything else.  
She leaned in closer to me. I put my lips on hers and closed my eyes. My wish was becoming a reality. I felt the world go around. It felt so heavenly. I kissed an angel.   
She pulled back after an eternity. "I think if I had wings, I would have flown away."  
"Me too."  
"Well, we'd better have our pizza before it gets cold."  
"Right."  
We ate our pizza. We told jokes we'd heard in school. We made fun of Davis even though he's our friend. We kissed. We talked about the stars. I told her how beautiful she was, and she told me how cute I looked when I blushed. I had done that quite frequently that night.  
As I walked her home, she told me what a perfect date that was. We agreed to go out again next Friday. When we reached her door, we had to say good night.   
"I know this is the hundredth time I've said this, but tonight was wonderful. Thank you so much, Ken."  
I kissed her on her pure lips.   
"I enjoyed tonight, too. Thank you for making me feel worthy to be with you."  
"It was nothing. I can't really go out with a guy who feels that he shouldn't." We heard her mother tell her to come in and go to bed. "Good night, Ken."  
"Good night, Yolei."  
She gave me another smile, and walked inside. When she closed the door, I stood there for a while. Yolei opened the door, grabbed my shirt, and kissed me with a deep passion. 'Woah.'  
She let go, pulled back, and smiled. She then closed the door. Stunned, I left.   
"Well, I had a good night," I said to myself when I was on the street.  
THE END  
  
Well, that was my ficcie. I wanted to make it seem like a Ken/Kari fic, but I support Kenyako always and forever. Please review, or I'll be upset. pnkngrnD3  



End file.
